A known latch assembly used in a microwave oven has customarily comprised a plurality of component parts for assuring that there is very little leakage of the microwave energy during operation of the oven. The construction of latch assembly necessitated the high cost because of the expensive component parts of it.
This latch assembly has numerous disadvantages inclusive of the following: it is easily unlatched by some shocks to the oven; there is looseness therein; and it requires a considerable manual force to push the button accessible from outside of the oven to open the door of the microwave oven.